Invincible
by Aynslesa
Summary: A Tai/Sora songfic. R/R


INVINCIBLE

"Hey, Tai! That was a great pass you made at practice today!"

Tai glanced in the general direction of the voice and smiled slightly. He had no idea who had just complimented him, and he wasn't interested in striking up a conversation anyway. He'd been a robot during soccer practice that day and he knew it. He still couldn't believe that what had happened had happened. 

Sora, his girlfriend since high school, had broken up with him. 

__

I gotta find a way to find a

Better day without you

And thoughts are hard to say

I miss you everyday

Now you're not here with me

Tai climbed into his car and sat there, his head against the wheel. He was in absolutely no hurry to return to his off-campus apartment. In the week since she'd left him, he hadn't spent one night at the place. He'd gone to stay with his parents and Kari, but seeing his younger sister so happy with T.K. was too much for him. He'd contemplated asking Matt if he could stay with him for a bit, but his best friend was ultra-busy with his band that week. And he didn't feel comfortable asking Joe or Izzy or Cody or Davis. So it was the apartment. Without Sora. 

__

I never thought that you would leave me

Ooh, I know the time will make it easy baby

He could still hear her voice in his head: "Tai, it just isn't working out. I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend. This is going to hard, for both of us, but over time you'll see that this really is the best decision." And she'd said it with a gentle smile on her face, always caring and friendly to the end. He didn't know where she'd gone after that, whether it was to one of her friends' homes or to her mother's. 

Then Tai realized something. Sora had been right. It _was_ easier to think about it after a week. Maybe he could get through this after all. 

__

And you'll never know how much

I'm missing you

And all of the things that I've

Been going through

And you'll never know

How I got through it all

Now baby I'm invincible

Six months had gone by since then. Tai had sold his apartment and taken a dorm room on campus to make it easier on his schedule. He'd led his soccer team to a victory in the college finals, and was now co-coaching the soccer team at his sisters' high school. This meant having to deal with Davis' constant questions about Kari, but Tai knew how to get around those. Obviously, the younger Digi-destined still had a major crush on Tai's little sister, even though she was very happy with T.K. 

Tai exited the science building and wondered if he should risk eating at the cafeteria or wait until he was on his way to the high school before grabbing something to eat. He was halfway to his dorm when he froze. 

Standing outside the door to his building, her arms folded across her chest and her gaze staring blankly across the parking lot, was Sora.

__

Like sunshine after rain

I'm on my own again

Without you I've had to let you go

I wanted you to know

That I'm still here for you

"Sora?" Tai asked tentatively, bracing himself for the possibility that the moment she heard his voice, she'd turned and walk away.

Sora turned her head at the sound of his voice and smiled softly. "Hi, Tai," she whispered, her voice hoarse. It was then that Tai realized she'd been crying. 

"What happened?" he asked, looking at her with concern. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No," she said. "I just . .. I'm just upset about something, that's all."

She obviously didn't want to talk about it. "Okay," he said. "But hey, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. My room's on the fourth floor."

"I know," she said. "I went to look for you at our old place. The new tenants said you'd moved here."

__

It doesn't work when we're together

Just good friends will last forever baby

"Why were you looking for me?"

Sora sighed. "Listen, Tai, about six months ago . . ."

Tai held up his hand. "Stop. Sora, I'm over it." She looked at him. "Really, I am. And you were right – it wasn't working out."

"I just wanted to apologize," she said. "It wasn't right of me, to spring that on you and then just leave. But I had a lot of things to deal with, and everything was so crazy . .. "

"Sora, it's okay," Tai insisted. "There're no hard feelings."

She smiled. "Friends?"

Tai nodded. "Yeah. Friends."

__

And you'll never know how much

I'm missing you

And all of the things that I've

Been going through

And you'll never know how I 

Got through it all

Now baby I'm invincible

One year later, and Tai was once again numb as a rock. It was like deja vu all over again. For the past six months he'd been dating the head cheerleader on the college squad – and he had just found out that while she'd been dating him, she'd also been seeing some guy on the basketball team as well. He'd confronted her, and told her to make a choice, and she'd chosen the other guy. 

__

How could I have been so stupid? he thought. _What have I done to deserve this?_

__

You never told me it would end this way

I never said it was okay

I never told you to leave today

How could you leave me on my own

Someone knocked on his door. "Go away," he called, not even bothering to look. 

There was the sound of a key being inserted, and the door opened. Tai refused to look at the visitor. Not many people had a key to his dorm room – Mat and Kari, actually. That was it.

A hand landed on his shoulder. "Tai?"

He looked up and found himself looking at Sora. "Sora," he whispered. "How did you . . .?"

She smiled softly. "Matt gave me the key," she said. "He told me what happened."

"I feel so stupid," he muttered. "I should've seen it."

Sora shrugged. "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." She sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. "But you know, if you want to talk about it . . . I'm here."

Tai bit his lip and wrapped his arms around her, too, burying his face in her shoulder. "I'm glad," he whispered. 

__

And you'll never know how much

I'm missing you

And all of the things that I've

Been going through

And you'll never know how I 

Got through it all

Now baby I'm invincible

Reviews are welcome.

'Digimon: Digital Monsters' © Toei Animation and Saban Entertainment. 

'_Invincible_' © Five 


End file.
